Second Terrace of Purgatory
by kidswithguns91
Summary: "My blood was so afire with envy that, when I had seen a man becoming happy, the lividness in me was plain to see." - Dante's Divine Comedy Winry encounters the strange homonculus Envy for the very first time.


Now I have to say I am very proud of this piece of work. I've been working on it for years and finally finished it! This ought to satisfy all those Envy x Winry fans out there. If I were to make an estimation, I would say 80% of this is a lemon. The 20% is a bit of dialouge. I made sure to make the lemon scenes full in detail, because I'm disappointed to see that there aren't that many stories of this couple and I think I owe to all of us to post this. I'm so proud of myself. Please tell me what you think, like I said, I've been working on this for years!

* * *

She slouched over the window sill, peering out into the sunset. Pink and orange clashed together into unison of dusk, the sun slowly sinking behind the mountainous horizon. Blonde tresses falling into her face, she continuously turned the switch of an old battered oil lamp. The light burned on and off, flickering into the upcoming darkness. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she was hoping this would bring them back home; when it was late and they had to return for supper, the flashing light would always guide their way home. After darkness engulfed the diminutively homely town of Resembool, Winry gave up hope. She sighed, tucking a few rebellious strands behind her ear and let the oil lamp be..

Making her way out of her room, she ambled downstairs, a fine aroma meeting her nostrils. Winry decided for once to spare herself from the relentless repair of her automail and pursue something less masculine. It was for the occasion, she reminded herself, though she wouldn't dream of picturing herself trapped in the kitchen. Absent of a motherly figure, she was never taught to be a provider. Thanks to her grandmother, she became an automail mechanic. Plus, she felt more suited surrounded by her tools and gears with a screwdriver tucked behind her ear.

Winry had successfully cooked up a hearty beef stew, adding a touch of milk into the broth. If Edward knew, he would never touch his bowl. A crooked smile crawled upon her features from her muses. Again, she let out another sigh, glancing despondently at the dinner table. Three bowls along with silverware were set beautifully onto the table, a vase full of white carnations adorning the center. Even though Alphonse lacked the ability to consume any food, she knew he would have appreciated it regardless of the circumstances. There were even three shining wine glasses standing prominently on the wooden table, as if waiting to be filled with the heady substance of wine. Somehow, Winry managed to smuggle a fine red wine right underneath her grandmother's nose. She hadn't opened it until she heard news of her two boys returning home. It would have been the perfect occasion, especially when Pinako was absent to aid Mr. Garfiel in Rush Valley. Though, when exactly would the two arrive?

A shrill ringing pierced her muses, and she sprinted to the phone. She knew who would be calling, though she was hoping it would only be a mere apology for the delay of their arrival. "Hello?" she answered almost warily. And sure enough it was the voice of the small blonde.

"Hey Winry," came his tentative voice. She frowned, waiting for him to continue. "Sorry for the delay, but Al and I ran into a few altercations," Edward said. Quirking an eyebrow, she repeated, "Altercations?"

"Yeah."

He heard a petulant huff escape from her on the other line. After a temporal moment of silence, Winry then asked in a dark voice, "Did the two of you get hurt?"

"No! No! Not at all!" Edward tittered. That meant yes. Edward wasn't prepared for her outburst: "I tell you time and time again not to get yourselves into trouble, but it's like everything I say goes through one ear and out the other! The only time I get to see you, is when you need repair! Then you leave without short notice-."

"Winry!" he interrupted, completely flabbergasted from her rant. "We're fine," he assured her, "I promise." She sighed irritably, shaking off her bristling annoyance. "So, you're going to be a little late?" she asked, dreading the answer. He almost felt guilty for telling her what she didn't wish to hear, but it was inevitable. "I'm afraid so."

She replaced her frown with a smile, saying, "That's alright. I can just heat up the stew if it gets cold when you two arrive." She made stew? Winry cooked? Edward felt his heart sink. She actually cooked for the both of them. "No," he began cautiously, "that won't be necessary...It's actually going to be a while till we come to Resembool. I'm sorry."

Winry's shoulders drooped. It was ridiculous to even have fleeting hope. "Oh I see," she said rather dismally. After saying a quick goodbye, she hung up the phone, crestfallen. She stared bleakly at the prepared meal. So much for nothing. Sulkily, she approached the wine bottle, opening it without any struggle, and pouring it unceremoniously into a glass. She ignored the spilled droplets that stained the pristine white summer dress she wore.

Swirling her glass with lazy circles of her wrist, the odor of alcohol permeated the atmosphere. She heaved a disappointed sigh before downing the glass. Almost robotically she poured herself another, this time savoring the fine taste. Like grandmother like granddaughter she thought idly to herself, recalling her grandmother's younger days.

A clash of thunder came out of oblivion, startling Winry. There was a flash of lightening that invaded the entire rooming of her house, then instantaneously the flooding of darkness engulfed all light. "Shit," Winry cursed to herself, finding that the only source of light came from the single candle lit on the table. She had not been expecting a storm to roll along. Earlier that evening, the sky was absent of forecast. Now rain pelted violently against windows. Winry pitied any poor soul that was caught in this awful storm.

While sipping on her third glass, feeling the alcohol percolate through her system, she gazed at a window. It was impossible to see anything past the blackness and the blurring of the raindrops. The sheets of glass rattled against the windowpanes from harsh winds.

Winry was already pouring her fourth glass, feeling a bit giddy from its content, but she paused for a moment. Gazing around the room, she analyzed her situation. A frown grazed her features, for her observation couldn't have been less depressing. Forgotten dinner lay untouched on the table. The pot of stew had long ceased its simmering to a room temperature and now was cold. The wine bottle was almost half empty due to the consumption of one person. Winry realized she was alone.

As unsettling as it may have seemed, she merely shrugged her shoulders, registering her current thoughts on the sound of rain. The noises the hurtling raindrops produced as it ricocheted against her home was actually soothing. As glum as rain could be, no one could deny its relaxant melody.

"All alone?"

The young woman wasn't expecting to hear another voice pierce through the silence. In response her grip around the wine glass reflexively loosened and fell to the floor. The shattering impact ignited her acute senses. Although the small flickering flame of light the candle produced seemed enough, Winry began to wish darkness wouldn't eat away at the inside of her home; undoubtedly an intruder lurked in its shadows. There was no mistake about it, someone had came into her home-how, she didn't know-but the entry was definitely not welcoming.

"Who's there?" Winry's strong voice cut through the eerie silence. A low chuckle came out of nowhere, resonating off the walls of her skull. Winry faintly noted how it felt like to have a crawl up her spine.

"Show yourself," Winry voiced out, yet her resilient demeanor was cracking as nerve-wracking minutes of silence went by. Her ears picked up the sound of shuffling feet. Now rooted to the spot in fear, her heart rate accumulated a couple of beats. She expected to see a figure appear before her eyes, but she saw nothing. Only the shadows the candle light splayed against the wall, tricking her eyes. The silence drove her mad. And the uncanny sensation of eyes upon her made her want to act on impulse, to fight or flee. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she mustered the courage to speak again.

"What do you want?" Winry whispered. Her heart. It beat like a drum. First slow, then it increased its tempo until the rhythm was erratic. You could almost dance to the beat. It was intoxicating. "You."

Every fiber in her being froze. Winry felt hot breath fall on the nape of her neck. Suddenly unfamiliar arms circled around her waist, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. She arched from the stranger's touch, this feeling that flooded through her body foreign to her. "Who are you?" her voice she did not recognize, perhaps from the alcohol, or the sudden panic. The arms tightened and her back pressed against the solid planes of another. Her breath came short at this, muscles tensing. "You should already know who I am," said the voice against her ear.

That voice, it sent shivers down her form. She couldn't decipher whether it was male or female. All Winry could comprehend was how damn alluring it sounded. "And what if I don't?" Winry felt as if this was a game: questions being asked, only to receive more questions. "He hasn't told you?" the voice asked in return. Winry never held the virtue of patience, but she felt it most wise to do so in order to let this mystery unravel. "And when you say 'he' you're referring to Edward," she said rather as a statement than a question.

"You mean Fullmetal Pipsqueak?" Edward definitely would have lost all cool if he were present. Though Winry couldn't scrounge the heart to find it amusing. All the while her mind was searching for anything valid concerning Ed. Had he made any enemies? She tried to think of any he had recently spoke about. He briefly mentioned something about Homonculi tailing him for some reason...or something.-

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when hands snaked down to her thighs. Winry bit her lip, suppressing any sudden sound. She felt lips at the brim of her ear. And when they moved, in all her being she tried not to shiver.

"On this terrace the sin of Envy is purged. The penitents here sit, along the inner edge of the terrace, so still and so coloured that they are, at first, very hard to notice. Their eyelids have been sewn closed with threads of iron, and they resemble blind beggars who constantly sigh and pray to the saints to be prayed for. They can and will talk to passing travelers, and warns of the dangers of Envy, though some do not like to relive the memories this stirs..."

"Envy," Winry gasped as the hands slid up her thighs, bringing up the material of her dress to reveal skin. She received a chuckle in response. Winry had to seal her eyes shut, trying for all she was worth to hold up her calm composure. That voice, why was it so provocative?

"It's disappointing to see that he's not here," the said Envy spoke. With that, she felt a hot tongue swipe at the side of her neck. A sultry moan tore from her throat and she was surprised that she could even produce such sounds. "Then what do you want me from me?" her words trembled. Envy's hands didn't cease to roam for now they moved their way underneath her dress. She jumped when he thumbed her underwear. "Get your fucking hands off me," she hissed, struggling uselessly in his hold. The sin ignored her but couldn't suppress the amused grin.

"I thought maybe I could get some information out of you," he said, thumbs making lazy circles around her hips. She could feel a crawl of a smirk against her neck as she swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be any help to you. Guess you're shit out of luck," Winry retorted, denying the teasing of his hands. He then unceremoniously pressed her hard against him, earning a delicious gasp. Fuck. That's all Winry could think of because this was fucking torture. Sweet fucking torture. "Shame," said his sensuous voice. "Guess I have to force it out of you."

But before he could actually do so, Winry tore from his grasp and spun around facing the stranger. What was set before her left her stunned.

Violet orbs pierced through her while a stream of jade strands cascaded down a pallor of skin. A black headband adorned with a strange symbol held the hair up. As for the peculiar attire, she absolutely didn't mind it at all. It exposed a fair amount of pale skin. He almost had a feminine grace due to the curves and dips but she could not deny his musculature.

Growing tired of the girl's stupor, he eased himself away from her. "Fine, don't tell me then," Envy said idly. Strangely, she felt unsettled to be absent of his shrouding presence.

"It's not that I could tell you anything, it's just that Edward doesn't fill me in on things," the words came tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. Envy smirked. "Aw, is your lover keeping secrets from you?" he cooed. She felt her cheeks flame and thankfully the darkness hid her embarrassment. "He's not my lover!" Winry spat defensively. Envy approached the table, dragging his forefinger lazily against the surface. "Oh really?" he drawled, arching a delicate eyebrow. "Then what's this?" He cocked his head towards the long forgotten meal prepared. "And you even had wine? That's terribly sweet of you," he chuckled when he saw her bow her head down in shame all the while pouring himself a glass. "Go to hell," was her weak defense. He could tell she was slowly unraveling.

"He's lucky you know?" Envy continued, sipping indolently at the wine. Winry's head came up, finding violet orbs shaded with heavy lids gazing back at her. "Coming home to a dinner and a little wife, honestly, I'm jealous," he couldn't stop the grin from surfacing. "Shut up," she said feebly. His grin widened. "Rather touchy subject, isn't it?" he downed the glass and poured himself another, taking to the taste of this wine. He was surprised to see her actually approach him. Though to his dismay, she grabbed a spare glass and helped herself to some wine, thankful that there was still enough. "If you're looking for him, you won't find him here," she said, taking a rather large gulp. What was this now, her fifth glass?

The stranger was about to open his mouth to speak, but Winry beat him to it, "And I don't know where he is. So you're killing spree will have to wait." Winry hoped that homonculi couldn't read minds for at the moment she was lying through her teeth.

She heard the sin scoff. "You got it all wrong sweetheart," he smirked at the blonde. "Don't call me 'sweetheart' you piece of shit," Winry spat. Envy snickered in response. Feisty, he thought as the mechanic glared fiercely at him. At the moment, he failed to conjure up any anger from her resistance. He actually found it amusing. Mouthing off to him that way was kind of...sexy.

"It's surprising not to see him home so often," Envy suddenly said, bringing the girl out of her seething state. He relished in the fact of how her sapphire eyes narrowed at him suspiciously. He received those looks plenty of times, but Envy very much liked it when it came from her. Her skepticism just made it more fun.

"With a pretty thing like you, I'd be home every night. And with that dirty mouth of yours, I'd never leave the bed." He had to bite his lip to stifle a laugh when her mouth fell agape. Detecting his expression of sheer amusement, she heaved an irritable sigh and rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first she was complimented on her sailor mouth. "Oh I'm sorry, too forward for you?" came Envy's snide remark. "Let's change the subject then. I see that you're an automechanic. Wish to indulge me on that?"

The nerve. This thing intruded upon her home, and now he expected her to treat him like a guest. Winry glared at him, searching for any giveaway.

"And why the hell would I want to do that?" she asked giving him a fierce yet imploring look. "Now really, is this any way to treat a guest?" Envy said in mock offense. Winry snorted. "Guest. More like intruder. I should be putting a bullet through your head," the mechanic grated through her teeth. The sin made a sound of amusement. "Come now, no need to make things messy. I'm just curious is all," he said in a tone Winry wasn't sure was assurance.

Trying to seek out any red flags, she unfortunately found none. He looked to her expectantly, and how smug he looked when he quirked that eyebrow of his. Clearly he was interested. But what if this was a trick? Didn't Edward say that this particular homunculus was the most warped of them all? Well, he didn't seem so lethal at the moment. Winry weighed her options, determining if she should engage small talk with him or perhaps ram a lone screwdriver into his neck that happened to lay on the table.

Winry took a breath, deciding there was no harm at the moment. But just to make sure, she hid the tool behind her back.

"Well first off, automail is a type of prosthetic limb," she began, heading towards a workstation that she had been working on earlier. Surprisingly, Envy followed. "It's made from metal rather than artificial skin, and is linked directly to the nerves of the body." She picked up a metal limb and showed him the different colored wires. "Of course, this process is known to be very painful since it's linked to the body's nervous system. That's why many amputees choose normal prosthetics rather than automail."

"So the Fullmetal Pipsqueak has some guts," Envy said.

"Yes. Edward's strong." She found herself smiling warmly at the Sin. But she then caught herself and shook off any thoughts of her childhood friend. Envy merely waited for her to continue. "Did you alter anything to have Fullmetal perform alchemy without a transmutation circle?" Envy suddenly asked as he observed the metal parts. "I wouldn't know anything about alchemy," Winry clipped, giving him a warning expression. "It's just a question," he told her, slightly annoyed by her warning. The mechanic continued.

"Automail can be very burdening since metal isn't exactly light. So there could be symptoms of poor posture and disproportion in the body. But with mechanics such as myself, I actually made the automail lighter this time so Edward won't have a difficult time using it. It's very fragile so it could break easily-"

Winry then tensed. Envy smirked. Had she given anything away? By the looks of it, it seemed so, and thanks to her blabbing, Edward was now in danger. Winry slowly faced the Sin, fearful eyes meeting his leering amethyst ones. That devious smile caused her to swallow, her throat suddenly parch. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" the homonculus asked in a low voice. "If you hurt Edward, I'll kill you," came her tremulous whisper. He laughed. Then he leaned in, pale cheek brushing against hers and whispered into her ear, "I'd like to see you try."

It came faster than a blink of an eye. At the moment Envy found himself against the woman's cheek, whispering his dare. Now he was clutching at a screwdriver that was driven into the side of his neck bleeding profusely. Winry hadn't expected so much blood. She watched the red substance pour down the length of his neck, staining pale skin. It was so much that she stared, horrified. Envy choked up blood, his vision blinded by a tearing pain as he ripped the tool from his neck. A guttural cry escaped from him, and the screwdriver fell to the ground. He almost broke out in laughter when he watched her face lose all its color. The fatal wound on his neck was regenerating right before her eyes.

"A homunculus," he spoke, his effeminate voice low and sinister. "Born from energy of the once living." He approached her but Winry stumbled back, finding it difficult to comprehend what had just took place. "We do not eat. We do not sleep. We cannot produce, neither can we reproduce. We are not human." He watched her clamber up the stairs, stumbling pathetically. Envy merely followed, the violaceous eyes illuminating through the dark. She was too clumsy. And when he had her in his grasp, she panicked.

Breathing sporadically, she struggled uselessly. Envy slammed her into a wall, stilling all movement. Terrified eyes met his. He licked away the blood from his lips, the coppery taste sending a heady rush through him. "I've been like this for two hundred years...As far as I'm aware of, I'm already dead."

His lips clashed with hers, bringing her into a searing, bruising kiss. Winry instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, craning her own to deepen the kiss. A sinewy tongue matted with hers, hungrily exploring the crevices of her mouth. His hands snaked to the underside of her thighs, lifting her off the ground and wrapping her legs around his hips. And when he released her lips, she breathed heavily, bosom heaving and a delicious blush staining her cheeks. Winry let out an uncertain moan when his mouth ravaged her neck, leaving bites and marks as he made his way down to her clavicle. "Envy," she breathed, not sure what she was asking for. But he granted her unknown wish, bringing her body flush against his. A lighthearted whimper flew from her lips, this sudden rush of heat cruelly invading her body. "Envy," she cried out in desperation as he pressed their lower bodies together. Enmeshing her fingers through his jade strands, she brought him into a heated kiss. Envy happily obliged wreaking blissful havoc upon her lips.

All the while, Winry felt a wave of sexual urgency and it was unbelievable. What his mouth was doing to her wanted her to see this man, this creature in the throes of passion. The desire to press him into the sheets was the heat rolling off in waves from her skin, the tight coiling in her lower abdomen. She nearly went limp when he brought her succulent bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled gingerly. His mouth (teeth, lips, tongue) alone could make her come. A tug on her bottom lip and she lost all feminine dignity.

A breathy groan came from that blonde temptress he had pressed against the wall as he tugged on her bottom lip. How long had it been since he had any specimen voice out their pleasures he caused? A few decades? Maybe even an entire century? At the moment he was too engaged with this young woman to even give a shit. But he definitely could not recall ever having someone this vocal. Her moans and gasps, groans and cries, rang in his ears, unwinding the limitations in his body and letting lose all his reckless desires. His leader certainly wouldn't count this as tracking the Elric brothers.

His train of thought was suddenly cut off when he felt her hands grope his bottom, increasing their immense body contact. He abruptly pulled away from the kiss due to the moan that spewed forth from his mouth, but she moaned with him. And he liked that. Envy figured it was about time they put things into action. Hands clutching her thighs, Envy pulled Winry away from the wall never parting from her lips. He guided them to her bedroom, the only room that had light. Winry had forgotten all about the oil lamp, but that was the least of her worries now.

Envy sat himself onto the edge of the bed with Winry straddling him. She released herself from the kiss panting erratically. The Sin thoroughly worked at her jawline. At this very second Winry could not register anything else but this. Her mind had shut down completely, and it seemed like her five senses were set aflame. Her eyes watched him work a hot trail down her neck. Her ears heard his heavy breathing and the occasional hum of his low voice whenever he would place feverish kisses. Touching Envy, god, it was fucking bliss. To even glide her fingertips down his arms sent a chill down her back. The taste and smell of him flooded her mouth and filled her nasal cavity, completely consuming him. Winry was about to lose it.

"Envy," she wavered, a warm vibrating sensation starting to emerge inside her. She tilted her head back to give him full access to her neck. The sensations swelled within her causing her legs to become heavy and slowly numb. "Envy, I," she said in a helpless whimper as the sensation began to completely consume her. "Oh god," she gasped as his teeth grazed the skin of her neck. A warm tongue swiped the column of hot flesh. "I'm going to...you're gonna make me," but her words fell out in broken sentences.

He smirked against her neck, relishing in the feeling of the young woman writhing in his lap. He knew she was tittering off the edge of an upcoming climax. Envy watched as she bit down on her lip, about to surrender to her orgasm. "Better not," he purred, "I'm nowhere near finished with you." And in a swift movement he had her on the bed.

Envy took a minute to view upon the spectacle laid before him. Her blonde tresses spilled over the sheets and pillows. A nice tint of color rested on her cheeks and spread down her neck. She was breathing heavily, eyes confused though filled with a blue fiery lust. The hottest of flames. Envy leaned down and took Winry's lips with his, this time aiming for something more passionate. Her lips lingered with his, leaning in to take another but he backed away, a teasing gleam in his eyes. A rather spent smile crawled on her lips. She reached up and brushed a few jade strands away from his eyes, the act somewhat intimate. "You brought me so high," Winry told him and Envy couldn't suppress his smirk.

She lightly gasped when his palms rested on her thighs, sliding up to her hips while hiking up her dress. Fluidly, he took the dress off her, allowing its soft material to brush against her bare skin. Winry slightly arched as he brought the article of clothing over her head. Carelessly, Envy tossed the dress aside. Then his violet eyes fell on her exposed body. The woman was beautiful, and the sight of her naked body spiked his arousal furthermore but he restrained himself. Her bountiful breasts rose and fell with her heavy breathing, nipples erect. The feel of his hot lips pressing against her clavicle had her arching into his touch. He pressed open mouthed kisses in between the valley of her breasts, a hand cupping one and toying with a nipple. "Envy," she whispered, and he shuddered. He dragged his lips down further, making sounds low in his throat that had Winry experiencing the feeling of agonizing anxiety. His sluggish ministrations made it seem as if Envy wound the coil in her abdomen even tighter and tighter. She anticipated that feeling he unceremoniously interrupted.

A flustered sound tore from her lips when she felt Envy's hand slide surreptitiously passed her undergarment, cupping her wet arousal. "You like that?" he said seductively, his eyes meeting hers. "Oh god," her eyes widened as a finger circled her swollen bud. "Oh god yes," she moaned out, her head falling back onto the bed. Envy continued his lazy, yet tantalizing circles, a smirk forming at her reaction. His tongue snaked out to circle her navel, following the motions of his finger. She arched, blindly bucking her hips into his hand. Envy watched, fully captivated by her responsiveness.

Removing his finger from her swollen clit, he swiftly removed the undergarment. This woman was bared to him completely. Envy's eyes followed the shapely curve of her trembling thigh, the violet orbs finally falling at the center between her legs. He felt himself intake air as he gazed at her arousal. Once he exhaled, he caught himself uttering one word that Winry failed to hear: beautiful.

He pressed a finger into her dripping entrance earning a heated cry from the woman. Returning to his previous ministrations, he planted his lips at her abdomen, sighing in relief once he was in contact with her. He kissed lower, his face now in between her legs, and when he circled his tongue around her bud he added another finger. The fingers moved inside her, her hips absentmindedly meeting the thrusts. Envy noticed how far more vocal she was now than earlier, her hands entangling into his hair. He curled his fingers, and she gasped harshly, arching into his touch. "Envy," Winry said breathily, and he felt her tense, her muscles clamping around his fingers and a shudder running its course through her body.

Winry could feel the sensation creeping into her again. All too soon it engulfed her once more, causing her to curl in sync with the fingers that were inside her. She wasn't sure she could last much longer when his fingertips grazed against something inside her. Envy emitted a low, sensuous hum from his throat, vibrating against her swollen bud. The feeling swelled within her. She could feel it expand in her chest. Her legs grew heavy. Winry clenched her eyes shut, her head falling back as she opened her mouth to voice her tumultuous pleasure.

The sound of her outcry resonated within his head. Envy lapped hungrily at her essence, his eyes glued to her face as he witnessed the woman in her climax. Shaking limbs, quivering skin pebbled with sweat, breasts bared as she arched and nipples erect, head thrown back, mouth hung open voicing her pleasure, eyelids trembling, blonde hair askew; it was a portrait of ethereal seduction, and knowing that Envy had created such a masterpiece, spiked his climbing arousal. Winry fell limp onto the bed trying hard to comprehend what had just occurred.

Completely mesmerized, again Envy met her lips in a passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth, her arms encircling around his waist. He pressed onto her body, placing his entire weight onto her, marveling in the feel of her skin slick with sweat. "Fuck me," Winry whispered as he parted from the kiss. Envy gazed at her hungrily, almost shocked, yet pleased by her request. He lifted himself off her and in a brilliant flash of light, the Sin was naked before her.

Winry sat up, her eyes trailing down the Sin's nude body. She reached out, tentatively placing a hand on his thigh. Envy merely watched, intrigued. Her eyes scanned the hardened planes and the soft curves that formed the contours of his body. She was stunned by the beautiful geography of his body; the wiry musculature but the surprisingly soft skin. Blue met violet and for a moment the two of them remained there, observing one another. Absentmindedly her hand flew up and before Envy could stop her, Winry tugged the black headband off.

Long strands of evergreen fell in his face. She swept the strands away from his eyes. Envy continued to watch her, mesmerized by her inspection. Winry's eyes left his and fell to the hand that rested on his thigh. Envy cracked a smile as the hand slowly crept to his evident arousal. Expecting her to fumble, Envy was slightly surprised when her hand gripped at his length. He fleetingly suspected this wasn't her first time pleasuring a man.

The girl's bold, he thought, as she started to stroke his impressive erection. "You like that?" Winry mocked him, and he could see the fire in her eyes. He laughed which was shortly followed by a moan when her hand quickened its pace. He liked watching her hand move up and down his length. Envy always enjoyed in partaking voyeurisms even if it was watching himself. But he especially enjoyed the look in her eyes, and he gazed into them, his breathing becoming more labored as she worked at his hardness.

To his dismay her hand released his erection and before he could complain, she tugged at his wrists. Envy toppled onto the bed with Winry hovering over him, a triumphant smile on her features. Before he could gripe, the blonde ducked down and took him in her mouth.

Envy tried to stifle any sound, but a low throaty moan flew from his lips, allowing himself to sink into the bed. Her tongue stroked tortuously at his hardened shaft as she brought her lips up and down his length. Teeth grazed skin as she moved her way up. Winry sucked at the swollen head, tonguing the slit. Slowly opening her eyes, they traveled to meet the Sin's, who was intently watching her. Winry slowly released him, her lips parted, mouthing the tip of him. Her tongue flicked the tip, eyes boring intensely into his. Then in a husky whisper she said, "Say my name."

Before he could even respond, he was in her mouth once more and felt her throat around him tighten as she fully took him in. A choked sound tore from his throat, his hands at her hair, fingers tangling into the blonde tresses. Winry worked her way up his length, sucking harder. She released him again and this time Envy couldn't help to restrain the strangled groan. "Say my name," she demanded, her tongue gliding against the underside of his shaft. "Say it," she gasped so seductively that Envy was convinced he had no choice but to comply.

"Winry." Her name shaped his mouth in such a delicate way that he swore it was almost pleasurable to utter it. "Again," she ordered and brought him in her throat once more. "Winry," he said, this time louder and more provocatively. She rewarded him with more pressure. "Winry." Envy's eyes slipped closed as his head fell onto the pillow. "Winry."

As she feverishly sucked at his length he continued to say her name. Over and over. He chanted it like a mantra; a prayer that would redeem his soul. Saying her name felt like being saved at this moment. "Winry," he nearly sighed, succumbing to the mouth that brought him closer to ecstasy.

Yet she failed to do so when she tore away from him and emitted a sound of frustration. Before he could express his disappointment, Winry flung herself onto him, hands weaving into his hair and lips crashing onto his. Envy quickly responded to her urgency, returning the fervor as her lips pressed hard onto his. Without stealth her tongue filled his mouth, gliding against the roof of his mouth and matting with his. Teeth bit down at his bottom lip and pulled at the flesh. They parted for a moment, regaining their breath.

Envy cupped her cheeks, holding her face in his hands. A hand ran through her hair while the other moved towards her mouth, a thumb tracing her lips. "You are absolutely haunting," he breathed into her mouth and Winry trembled with desire.

In a fluid motion, Envy flipped them over, the blonde on her back. An artful hand came between them and cupped her once more. Winry clenched her eyes shut as the feeling of his fingers taunted her. Envy made a sound of want, nuzzling into her neck. He decided to grant her the knowledge of how much he desired her. "Winry," she felt his lips move against her neck. "I want you, so much." The woman shivered from his fevered confession.

Envy retracted from her neck meeting his eyes with hers. The violet orbs burned into her with such an intensity that had Winry set aflame with a desire that matched the Sin's. Carefully, Winry eased her leg around his body to bring him in between hers. She smoothed a leg along his side, draping it suggestively around his hip. Envy took the suggestion and lowered onto her. His arousal brushed the inside of her thigh, but he didn't take her yet. Winry snaked her arms around the homonculus' waist, her hands caressing up his back.

A question lingered in the pits of those fiery blue eyes and Envy waited for it to be asked. He took the initiative to ease her into comfort by softly caressing her cheek. A kiss was planted on her chin and started its journey down her neck. Winry immediately responded and craned her neck. "Envy?" He didn't pause in his work, enjoying the tingling her vocals created as he mouthed her throat. "Are you going to kill me after this?"

The Sin instantly retracted his lips to give her an expression that she couldn't quite read. There was a slight shift of his hips and she felt him press at her entrance. "No," Envy answered, capturing her lips with his.

Envy lifted her off the bed and gathered her into his arms. With a roll of his hips he pressed into her, a tightening warmth encircling him as he filled her. Winry tore from the kiss, a breathy gasp flying from her lips. The grip around her waist loosened as she felt herself being brought back to the sheets and pillows. Envy remained upright and placed his hands on her knees. They met eyes and she saw a haze mist the Sin's violet orbs. She felt him spread her legs and watched as his gaze moved from hers to where they were joined. He slowly pulled his hips back, sliding from inside her, only to snap them forward and fill her once more.

Winry gasped at the abrupt movement. Envy blessed the physical phenomena of force and gravity that caused this woman's body to move in such a delicious way. He pulled back and snapped his hips forward again, earning another sound from her. The Sin's mouth couldn't help from falling open as he watched the elasticity of this woman, the way certain areas of flesh would spring from his action, particularly her breasts. He repeated the action with more force and bit down on his lip when he felt her spasm around him.

The blonde had only been filled by the Sin for a few minutes and already she was bombarded with pleasure. A hand grasping her hip momentarily left its station to encircle around her ankle. Envy brought her leg up and draped it over his shoulder, relishing in the feel of her fleshy thigh pressed against his chest. He hummed in his throat as he felt her squeeze him. Lips trailed at her leg as he began to move slowly within her. For a moment he watched her face; eyes closed, an expression of concentration yet pleasure on her features.

His gaze trailed down her body, mesmerized by the length of her neck when her head fell back, the pertness of her succulent breasts, the dip and curve of her torso, and finally the tight heat that encompassed him. Envy watched as he pulled out from her, his length slick with her arousal. Her folds clenched at him, willing him to return to her heated depths. She tightened when only the tip of him remained inside her. He pulled out only to rub the tip against her slick entrance and pulsating bud. Slowly he pressed into her once more, completely fascinated by the slothful display.

A sound reached his ears. "Envy," he heard Winry say. "Please." It was all he needed to hear and without hesitation he slammed into her, repeating the motion in quick shortened thrusts. He heard the snag in her throat and almost swore at the death grip she had around his hardened sex. Envy gripped at her hips, clenching his teeth to prevent any sound to emit. Winry didn't help his struggle. The sounds she made and how she writhed beneath him made it harder to keep his resolve. A beautiful color of rose dusted her cheeks and fanned over her breasts and Envy was surprised how something so beautiful could absolutely undo him.

Winry could feel she was reaching a level higher than before, an overwhelming sensation building up inside her until it swelled dangerously. She couldn't help the whimpers she emitted as she climbed higher and higher, the sensation pulsing within. The blonde didn't know how much higher she could climb. Envy watched in utter fascination as the woman's cheeks flushed a deep hue. Her whimpers gained volume and Envy knew she would soon reach her peak. Her walls clenched and quivered around his shaft and the Sin couldn't help but sing out with her.

She was pulling away yet arching into him, writhing as she approached further to the pinnacle of a tumultuous orgasm. Her nails dug deep into his skin. Envy bit his lip from the sinful mixture of pain and pleasure. The thigh pressed against his chest quivered uncontrollably. The Sin voiced a moan that geared the woman up even more. "God, come for me," Envy said in pieces and seconds later she did.

The blonde cried out, head thrown back and back arched as her body released all her sexual build up. Envy took a sharp intake of air as the woman's muscles contracted sporadically around him. They didn't cease. Each contraction was a surge of cataclysmic pleasure for the Sin and he fought to keep his resolve. It went on, the contractions becoming less intense and occurring more at random. "Fuck," Envy blurted, releasing his bottom lip from his teeth. He faintly detected the coppery taste of blood.

The last contraction whispered around his now pulsing hardness and the woman beneath him suddenly became slack, unwinding from her coiled position. Winry was at a loss of words. All she could do was breathe heavily. When she opened her eyes, she realized her vision was blurred. She made small sounds as she panted, trying to express to Envy what she had just experienced.

"Damn, Winry," she heard the Sin say and luckily her vision was becoming sharper. Once she regained her vision the sight above her left her breathless. Envy gave her a look of desire more ravenous than before, the once glinting violent orbs now deepened to a dangerously dark byzantium. A hum sung from his throat, as if he had tasted the best thing in the entire world. He retreated from his upright position and hovered over the blonde. "That was delicious," he hummed, mere inches from her lips. "Let's do that again," and before Winry could make another sound he pulled her up into his arms.

She was brought into his lap, her pelvis shifted at an angle where he pressed deeper inside her. The blonde made a small sound as the new depth he reached inside her caused her to forget about her sudden fatigue. They were surprisingly close. The hardened planes of his chest pressed against her breasts. She felt the muscled thighs beneath hers flex with the sudden change in position. His arms encircled her, bringing her closer to him. Winry did the same, wrapping her arms around his larger frame. Their foreheads touched and Envy took the initiative to trap those swollen lips with his in a hungry kiss.

Winry was robbed of her breath as Envy amorously kissed her, finding that it would take more than kissing to satiate his hunger. He pulled away, cracking his eyes open to see that she was gazing desirously at him as well. "Move with me," he said in a hushed yet lustful voice that caused Winry to shiver. She nodded, and as he pulled back she began to rise as well.

Their bodies met that had them both voicing out softly from the evoked pleasure. They repeated the action, both of them breathless from the second reunion. The two of them soon established a rhythm where Winry's hips undulated to Envy's short yet deep thrusts.

The blonde was amazed of all the sensations she felt as they both worked to give each other something; The way his arms held her, slowly orchestrating her movements, or how the expanse of his chest moved against her breasts, the friction causing a new surge of pleasure to tingle inside her. She savored the feeling of the Sin's contorting muscles as he moved with her.

Winry's knees pressed into the mattress as she stretched, lengthening her body with the rise of her hips. Envy watched, utterly mesmerized as the woman looked upon him, her blonde tresses falling around the two and veiling them like a golden curtain. A shaky exhale flew from her lips, fluttering on his skin, and she came down to reunite with him. He couldn't refrain voicing a soft sound of awe and pleasure. Envy held her tightly as she lifted her hips once more and came down on him again. It was wonderful to be engulfed by this woman repeatedly.

For a moment he stilled his movements and allowed her to continue. He wanted to watch her move on him and absorb every detail about her. Her eyes fluttered closed as she continued the movements solo, a soft rose staining her cheeks like watercolor. He felt her pelvis project closer to his creating a friction for herself. Envy almost grinned when he realized what she was doing, her pace slightly increasing in tempo. Her wetness became slicker and that familiar clenching of muscles quivered around him, wiping the grin off his face and causing him to release a breathy moan.

Figuring now was the time to participate, his arms lowered around her waist, bringing her closer to him, and he penetrated her wetness with a sharp snap of his hips. Winry's eyes flew open from the sudden bluntness of his action and a cry tore from her throat. He felt her spasm around him almost painfully. _Yes_. Envy nearly purred with satisfaction.

The Sin dominated their movements, plunging brusquely into her with sharp thrusts. Winry feebly met his movements, submitting to his iron will. He continuously stroked against something from inside her, causing that sensation to trickle within her for the third time. Envy brought her tighter against him, sensing that she was nearing her peak once more. As he thrust deeply inside her, his groin brushed against her swollen bud, creating another sensation for her. With this she clamped around him.

He heard her emit those uncertain cries, could feel her ascending higher and higher as she trembled around his now painfully hardened sex. Envy knew he was close to breaking the barrier, her body language told him perfectly. That unmistakable dark hue stained her cheeks. Her eyes were clenched shut. The column of her neck was bared to him, asking to be savored. He could feel her entire body shiver against his. As she rose higher he felt her clamp down so tightly around him. Each level she surpassed he swore she grew tighter around him.

A sound of desperation escaped from him. He didn't want to lose her yet, not when he was slowly catching up to her. His lips came to her throat. Her delicate mewls sung from it, playing against his hungry lips. "Winry," he mouthed against her neck. She answered him with an untamed cry. "Stay with me," Envy said, inquiring her to descend a level to meet him. "I don't know if I can," she cried through broken words.

"Look at me," he said, momentarily ceasing their synchrony. The woman's eyes fluttered open and searched for his. She instantly regretted meeting his gaze that she failed to describe with words. It nearly sent her over the edge. When she let out a vulnerable cry, he softly shushed her, asking her to look at him once more. Finally she did, her trembling blue meeting his fiery violet.

Winry's head fell, their foreheads touching once more. She realized his breathing mirrored hers, their chests rising and falling together in a harmonized rhythm. As her hair fell around them, it wove into his evergreen strands, creating a clash of color. The closeness they had left her breathless. The woman could only describe their position with a single word; one.

Her eyes clung to his as if they were her only lifeline, waiting for further instructions. Envy knew she had descended from her heights to finally join him. His lips parted and Winry shivered in anticipation of what the tantalizing Sin would speak next. "Together." The word echoed within her. Its impact left her feeling something so strong that she wanted to melt in his arms. He detected a faint smile in her blue eyes. "Together," she repeated after him. With that, the Sin brought her into a sweltering kiss and resumed their movements.

_Finally_, he thought as he basked in the sensation of ascending the incline of their peak together. As she rose, he did as well. With each cry she sang, he sung out after her. The tightness constricted around him, and as her head fell back, he nuzzled his face into her neck, teeth grazing the junction of neck and shoulder.

Together they rose, becoming higher. For a moment Envy feared he would reach first, the tightness around his pulsing length becoming nearly unbearable. But he couldn't fumble with their symphony. If he ended it too abruptly, they would never reach their beautiful finale. He shut his eyes tightly, bearing with himself to let her be the one to commence the denouement. His teeth bit down and he swallowed the groan that threatened to bring him over the edge.

Winry felt his teeth sink into her flesh, the sudden pain an unforeseen spike in her steady climb. Her head flew back and an uninhabited sound escaped from her. She came hard, her climax so intense that she nearly blacked out. Envy tore his teeth from her neck and voiced a guttural moan. He brought her so close to him as he came. The contractions pumped his powerful climax, weaving into hers, and as she tightened he spilled more of himself into her. The sounds leaving the Sin were as untamed as hers as the both of them clung to one another. He didn't know how much longer they could linger at their peak, her warmth caressing him like silk. Numbness spread through both of them, their bodies becoming slack.

Envy could no longer hold the woman upright. His arms around her loosened their grip and she collapsed on the bed, him following after her. They were a heap of sweaty limbs and shaky breaths. The final contraction of her climax rippled through him and Envy couldn't help put push deeper into her. Her arms encircled his back, bringing the Sin into an embrace. He felt her legs at his sides curl around him, beckoning him closer. A soft sigh escaped from the blonde and Envy sighed with her.

The Sin wanted to remain this way forever. Never in his lifetime as this creature had he experienced something so raw, so intense, that it stripped him bare of everything. He no longer knew who he was, what he was, what his purpose was. All he knew was he just _was_ with this woman. Envy wondered why he felt this way. Yet, he already knew the answer. The reason he couldn't come to terms with it was because it was so...human.

To be one with this human, he thought it was impossible. In the past he had found his release in humans, but never like this. Never with unity.

Envy chuckled softly into her hair. Winry reclined from the embrace to give him a questioning look. He smiled down at her as she looked up at him. Green strands fell over them and Winry's hand raised to sweep the strands away from his eyes. "What is it?" she asked, her voice lax from its previous strain.

He huffed and shook his head. "So this is what it feels like to make love," Envy said, more to himself than to the woman beneath him. She tensed at his words. Make love. "I suppose so," Winry replied uneasily. She didn't know why it surprised her when his hand caressed the side of her face. Seconds ago they had shared something so powerful and wonderful, yet once reality sunk in she almost forgot the reason for his softness.

"How did this happen?" Winry asked. The Sin smirked above her. "It turned me on when you fought against me. I wanted to see if I could get away with it," he told her as his smirk widened. He wriggled his hips and she remembered he was still inside her.

"So you're a masochist," she said, recalling what had happened before this. The tool driven into his neck. The blood. Winry nearly shivered.

"How could you think that after this?" he asked and went down to press his lips softly against hers. The kiss was small but lingered. She could do nothing else but lean into his lips to initiate another.

They remained this way, sealed in this soft unmoving kiss. He was curious who would break it first, but neither of them did. Envy felt her lips move lightly against his when she asked, "What happens now?" And she felt his lips smile on hers. The Sin's response was a slight part of his lips as his teeth tugged her bottom lip into his mouth. His tongue probed hers, coaxing it into play, and the two of them were drawn in an ardent kiss. Winry noted that it was never the same when she kissed the Sin. He manipulated their kisses into something new and so far it always left her breathless.

Once he parted, Envy answered, "I don't know."

She wondered if she should treat this situation like all the others. A casual consensus that ended with both partners going their separate ways.

"I guess this was just another...meaningless encounter," Winry uttered, and for some reason she felt a sinking in her chest. "Do you really feel that way?" Envy questioned. The blonde sighed. "No," she said downheartedly.

"Well don't sound so sad about it," Envy scoffed, catching a blonde strand of her hair and twirling it around his finger. "I just want to know what happens next," Winry said, avoiding his eyes.

The Sin sucked his teeth, rising onto his elbows. "What is it with you humans?"

A fire returned in her once timid eyes, and she looked up at him with a hazardous glare. "What do you mean by that?" He knew that she was trying to sound dangerous and foreboding but he couldn't help his eyes leaving her serious expression and settling at her now exposed breasts. The Sin had the urge to take a pert nipple into his mouth.

A small sound emitted from her throat brought back Envy's attention. Winry gave him an imploring look, a brow arching in expectance.

He rolled his eyes as he began to explain. "You humans always want an answer for everything," he began and he saw the blonde purse her lips. "It takes the fun out of everything," he added and Winry's offended demeanor slipped.

"I think it's more enjoyable to be left in suspense, don't you?" he inquired. To his surprise a grimace sported her features. He looked down at her in annoyance. "What?" he clipped.

The blonde sighed and said, "That's just another way of saying you'll never see me again." This was a concern he knew Winry, and most women, battled with all the time. His annoyance climbed.

"Don't compare me to an average man," Envy said forebodingly, and Winry couldn't help but hold her tongue. She had a feeling there was no sense in arguing her petty concerns. Her eyes shied away from them, almost shined with moisture and Winry cursed herself for being such a woman.

Envy easily caught her sudden reserve and this time heaved a sigh. A sound of surprise left the blonde as the Sin rolled onto his back. Winry lay atop him, the feeling of his powerful legs harnessing her above him. Her heart fluttered momentarily, finding this new view of the Sin very erotic.

A hand threaded through her hair as Envy looked up at the blonde. He frowned and shook his head. "Why would you think that after what we've shared?" he asked and for a moment Winry felt ashamed. Yet for some reason she wasn't going to easily bend to his persuasion. Yes, they had just shared something amazing, something that would harbor the mechanic's thoughts for years, but she refused to bring herself up to a fabricated expectation.

The blonde's silence told him she wasn't convinced. Perhaps she had every right to. After all it was in men's nature to avoid the great power women had over them. Though Envy couldn't deny that. This woman had a power indeed. Had he ever met someone that caused him to behave this way? To make love? Never in his lifetime did he think he'd want to perform such a worthless act. But having just bedded with this woman and succumbing to her powers, which she probably was unaware of, he was suddenly unvarnished of everything he had used to be. The Sin had no idea he would ever encounter someone like the woman lying atop him.

"Are you even aware of the power you have over me?" Envy said in an almost weakened tone. Winry blushed at the smoldering gaze the Sin gave her. "You've bewitched me. When I planned on fucking you," her blush deepened at his words, "I end up making love to you." Winry worried her bottom lip with her teeth. "I'm sorry," she murmured and was answered by a laugh from the Sin.

"Sorry? I sure as hell am not," he said to her. Winry felt his hand tuck loose strands of her hair behind her ear. "I don't know what to say," she admitted to him and once again avoided his eyes. "It's okay," Envy assured her, "you don't have to say anything." She felt his arms that rested at her hips encircling around her waist, bringing her to his chest as he embraced her.

"Since you let me make love to you, I suppose I owe you an answer," he said into her hair, breathing in her intoxicating scent. Winry waited anxiously for his next words, slightly trembling in his arms. "This isn't the last time you'll see me."

The blonde didn't know whether to be happy or nonchalant. Yet she couldn't help from nuzzling his neck and pressing an open mouthed kiss to his skin.

"I like that," she whispered, her lips feather light against his shoulder.

* * *

The quote is from _Dante's Divine Comedy_.

I hope everyone enjoyed this. Hopefully it was pleasing for everyone. Please tell me what you thought.

-kidswithguns91


End file.
